Fal-ler-la-la-days
by Lonewanderer618
Summary: During winter break, Mabel "teaches" Christmas to Wendy and Ford. Meanwhile, Dipper investigates a lonely, bell ringing boy. Better then it sounds. R/R. Personal messages at end...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: My first fanfic since the announcement of the end of GF. Tragic. I'll talk about that later.**

 **Before we begin, this is an AU where Weirdmageddon didn't happen, so everything is, quote unquote, "normal."**

 **This is based on that little line in Weird Part 1. In this common beginning and slight theme, it's just the smallest bit similar to SuperGroverAway's Christmas with a Corduroy. This is complete and total coincidence. He knows. Good guy.**

 **One more thing. One character is an OC making his first (maybe only) public appearance. Look out for him.**

 **Here we go...)**

It was a dark and snowy day. Not stormy night. Snowy day.

The Mystery Shack was all decked out with 25 year old lights. On a banner were the words "Merry Christmas"... X'd out, and hastily written under, "Happy Holidays".

Inside, the Pines family lounged in the living room. Stan and Ford played cards, Dipper and Mabel were watching TV, and Soos was putting up indoor decorations.

"Soos, aren't you afraid you're hanging too much mistletoe?" asked Dipper.

"Aww, c'mon, Broseph! You can never have too much love!" said Mabel. "Aren't we lucky we came back for winter break? And we're even luckier that Ford softened up and let the Shack stay open!"

"...Why are you saying that much? We all know that by now." said Stan.

"...I just wanted everyone to be on the same page..." said Mabel.

"No matter, we gotta holiday-fy all the exhibits!"

"Stanley, you just mean put Santa hats on all the 'animals'. Like you did with the pumpkins on Halloween." drolled Ford.

"But the tourists eat it up!"

"Well, I for one am looking forward to my first Christmas in 30 years with my family!"

"Awww...thanks, Grunkle Ford!"

"Yeah, thanks...Hey, where's Wendy? She hasn't shown up yet." noted Dipper.

"Oh, she never comes to work in December. She's always out doing who knows what with her family." said Stan.

"I've tried calling her, dudes, but she doesn't pick up." added Soos.

"Hmm... I wonder what's up with that..."

* * *

About a mile away from the Shack, a deer with a bullseye on its back was being chased. By a flock of redheads.

"Get back here! We need target practice!"

 **(A:N: Let's say the theme music goes here. To be continued... )**


	2. Chapter 2

"RANDOM SNOWBALL FIGHT FOR NO REASON!"

Whiff! Whiff! Whiff!

WHUMP!

"Oops. Sorry, Pacifica!" said Mabel.

"It's ok...Softer than rocks." she replied.

Dipper and Mabel were dressed, respectively, in blue and pink beanie hats, puffy orange and purple snow suits, and navy blue and pink snow boots.

"Be prepared, Dip-Dop! I'm bringing the heat in the cold!"

Mabel threw another snowball...

WHUFF!

But this one hit something so hard that it fell.

"Uh-oh."

"Not again!" Dipper lamented.

The twins rushed over to the snowball victim. Then they realized it had four legs.

"Phew", Mabel sighed, "Just a deer."

"Yeah...Hey, what's it doing with this...bullseye on its back?" Dipper wondered.

"Hmm...Maybe I was subconsciously aiming for it?" said Mabel.

"WHOO! WEE! YAHOO!"

"What the?"

A flash of red and plaid swiftly ran toward the kids and the deer.

When they came close enough, they jumped and hollered at the sight.

"Woo! We got em! We got em! Nice one, Dad!"

Dipper recognized them instantly. It was "Manly" Dan Corduroy and his sons.

"Boys, I didn't throw it, but I sure am proud of who did!"

"Uh...That was us, actually..." Dipper semi-nervously pulled his sister to his side.

"Well, nice job, you-Hey! You were the kid with the left-"

"Dad! Bros! I'm here!"

A tall, somewhat tired redhead stumbled and panted onto the scene.

"You guys...left me at... The big oak stump..."

Then, Wendy's face brightened when she saw who was there.

"DUDES! KIDS! WELCOME BACK!"

She picked the kids up in a hug of sorts.

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We came back for winter break!" said Mabel.

"Yeah...Hey, what was the thing with the deer?"

"Oh, that? Me and my family are doing apocalypse training."

"Apocalypse training?" Dipper said in confusion.

"Yeah, how to survive if the world ends. How to hunt, gather essentials, and so on. We do it every year instead of Christmas."

"Wow, Wendy. That's sounds interesting."

"Yeah, maybe a little intense," Mabel added. "But pretty co-wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait wait.

Did you just say you skip **CHRISTMAS!?** "

"...Well, yeah..." Wendy admitted.

"But...presents...Santa...Don't you want that..?"

"Well..."

She sat down.

"Sometimes...I hear my friends talk about what they got for Christmas... And I feel...kinda left out...I sorta want to really experience that..."

A determined look suddenly crossed Mabel's face.

"Wendy, enough is enough! This year, you are having a real true -to-life Christmas!"

"Wow, you think you can do that for me?"

Mabel pulled out a pair of reindeer antlers and stuck them on Wendy's head.

"Time to get your holly jolly on."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Sorry for a short chapter here, but it DOES introduce the new OC I talked about in the intro. Enjoy.)**

Beep! Beep! Honk Honk!

That, in case you're wondering, was the sound of cars driving down the main shopping center of town.

Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, and Stan (who had to keep an eye on the kids) squeezed their way through the crowd of shoppers.

"Hurry up, Wenders! You have to get presents for your framily!"

"Framily? Really, Mabel?" Dipper sighed.

"Friends and Family, Dipper!"* -This next part she said in a whisper- "Plus, I heard she wants the new Jannelle album..."

Ring! Ring!

"Huh? Where's that noise?"

They turned the corner, and found a teenage boy by a red pail. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and a red nose. He wore a dark green jacket with hoodie up, lighter green pants, and black boots. And he was ringing a handbell. On the pail was a sign that read, "Please Help."

"Oh...It's just Bell Ringer Boy." Stan noted

"Who?"

"Every year, as soon as Thanksgiving's over, this kid shows up at this corner and gathers donations in his pail. Might as well give him something."

Stan pulled out a dollar and slotted it into the pail.

"Thank you," the bell boy said.

"Don't mention it, kid." Stan replied. "I mean it. Don't mention it. Ever."

As they walked by, Dipper looked back.

"Yep, same thing...every year..."

"Uh, Grunkle Stan...have you ever seen him...leave, or something?"

"Nope. Always there. Once I think I saw him SLEEP there."

That did it.

"Uhh... You can go shopping without me. I'm just..."

Dipper speed walked away from the others, back down the street.

"Oh boy. There he goes..."

"I guess mystery solving never takes a holiday..."

 **(A/N: Yes, I did get Framily from the commercials. Also, Jannelle is a little parody of a certain British soul singer...**

 **More coming soon. Read and review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel was in the management room* writing on the chalkboard. Wendy was sitting at a desk, wondering why she agreed to this because this was supposed to be three weeks AWAY from school.

"Ok, Wendy, this is Christmas 1225: Everything you need to know about-"

Knock Knock Knock.

"...Come in!"

Ford entered the room.

"Hello. I see you're... teaching Christmas. Well...I kinda want to join you."

"Ok...Why, Grunkle Ford?"

"Well...After 30 years traveling between countless dimensions, I kinda forgot about this dimensions Yuletide traditions. Like, erm...Mistletoe, and holly, and Sant Nick Klaus, and-"

"...Did..Say that last thing again,"

"...Sant Nick Klaus?"

"...This is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

Dipper had been standing next to the bell ringer for two hours now. Neither had said anything, except when the boy thanked people for the donations.

Deciding now was the time to strike up a conversation, he tapped the bell ringer on his shoulder. He turned around.

"...So...I've been watching you for a while...Ok, no, that sounds creepy...the point is..." He sighed. "Ok, what's your name?"

"I haven't got a name...People just call me things...^"

"...Like what?"

He pointed at his bright red nose.

"You see this honker? Glows so red, they call me...Rudolph."

"..I'll just call you 'Rew'.

"Ok."

He went right back to ringing.

"...Well, he's kinda...Cold. No pun intended." Dipper thought to himself.

 **(A/N: *By management room, I mean the room Mabel did most of her work in Boss Mabel.**

 **^This line was "Pig-pen's" first line in Peanuts. I heard it was in turn a reference to Lord of the Flies. Maybe.**

 **More coming soon. Read and Review. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Ok, at my rate, this thing will be done by...New Year's. That's my new goal. That's still the holidays, right?**

 **...Right?**

 **...Ok, on with this.)**

 _"He sees you when you're sleeping_

 _He knows when you're awake_

 _He knows if you've been bad or good_

 _So be good for goodness sake..."_

"Ok, who are we talking about here?" Ford asked aloud.

"...Yeah, let's not listen to carols." said Mabel. She shut the radio off.

"...Hey, Mabel."

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"...Your brother's been watching that bell kid for a while now...When do you think he'll come home?"

Mabel semi-flinched.

"D-Dipper will be back when he's finished...don't worry...

Now, who's ready for more lessons?"

* * *

It was true what they said. Rew did sleep on the streets.

And Dipper just kept watching him...

He thought he heard the boy mumble in his sleep.

"...No...O...Nix..."

Dipper knelt down to his level in pity.

* _Poor kid...wonder why he stays here...where's his home?...*_

If Dipper had listened closer, he would have heard snoring from the red bucket...

* * *

 **(MONTAGE: The following will be presented in the present tense.)**

Mabel shows Wendy and Ford her gingerbread house.

The others show her their replica of the Mystery Shack...made of Yule Logs.

Mabel shakes her head and face palms.

* * *

Mabel plugs in her light up sweater (from the intro), then points to the others' sweaters.

The others plug theirs in...and promptly get electrocuted. (Think X-Ray flashing)

* * *

Mabel attempts to roll a snowball for a snowman. The others help her by packing some snow and rolling it up a hill...

When they finish, Wendy holds up a top hat and places it on the snowman's head.

It begins to shake...Wendy and Ford stare in amazement...

And then Mabel pops out of the middle snowball. She is not amused.

* * *

Mabel stretches a red nose over her nose.

Wendy and Ford do the same. Mabel turns hers on so it lights up.

The others do the same... And somehow, get electrocuted again.

* * *

Mabel falls to the ground, and makes a snow angel.

Wendy and Ford do the same. When they get up, Wendy's looks normal...

Ford's, on the other hand, looks like a triangle...

* * *

Mabel, Wendy, and Ford stand in front of the Christmas tree.

Wendy, nervously, hands the power cord to Mabel. You could see why.

Mabel plugs it in...And the tree lights up brightly. Too brightly.

Ford falls down screaming and blinded, and knocks down the tree. The tree lands on the girls.

 **(End of Montage.)**

* * *

 _Ring, ring, ring..._

Rew just kept ringing his bell. Frowning.

Dipper decided to talk about that attitude.

"So...No offense, man, but don't you think you should be a little more cheerful?"

Rew's eye twitched.

"I mean, you are working for charity here, and you sure seem passionate about it..."

Rew shook with tension...

"...Don't you think it's a little weird to stay out here all the time? Wouldn't you rather be spending it with fam-"

"I'VE BEEN LIVING A LI-I-IE!"

Rew collapsed onto the sidewalk in hysterics.

"You WANNA know why I'm out here?! You WANNA know!? LOOK IN THE FLAPJACKING BUCKET!"

He held up the red bucket...

Dipper looked through the hole...

What he saw made him gasp with fear.


	6. Chapter 6

The creature in the bucket was small, green, and hideous.

It looked a lot like the thing Dipper had caught trying to steal the Summerween candy. But there was one major difference: an antenna with a lure at the end, that looked like a jingle bell.

"...It's ruined my life. I found it five years ago. I don't remember how...all I know is it hibernates from New Year's until Thanksgiving. I come here to gather food for it, because...oh grob, I don't know how to say this...because it eats money."

Dipper just looked stunned.

"When you talked to me, I just snapped. I couldn't hide the truth anymore. Everyone thinks I'm doing this for charity, when in reality I'm the most selfish person I know..."

Rew pulled something from his pocket.

"Five Christmases I've wasted here...Five Christmases without my sister..."

His eyes clouded into a memory...

* * *

"C'mon...Please, big bro?"

A girl stood in front of him. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, pink glasses, a yellow shirt and a blue skirt.

"...You're always here at Christmastime...Please come home..."

"Phi...I just can't, ok? I have to stay here..."

"This is about that stupid monster, right!? You care about it more than me!"

"Phionix, I don't want to take care of it, but I have to! Otherwise..."

He rolled up his sleeve. Three or four dark, deep scars marked his arms.

"...It's for everyone's own good."

"Well, why don't you just KILL IT, HUH!"

"...I...I can't, ok?! It's become a curse! I just..."

"I HATE YOU!"

The girl ran away, crying...

And all he could do was stand there...

 _Ring, Ring..._

He looked at his sign.

Please help...

 _Please help..._

* * *

"...You don't know what it's like...to leave everything behind, because you're compelled to this one creature..."

...

Dipper pulled the boy's arm.

"C'mon. We've both made huge mistakes. And I think I know how to fix them. Follow me."

Together, they ran toward the Shack...

* * *

 **(A/N: You all know me. And Rew is based on my brother.**

 **They were introduced in my Fictionpress stories, but this is I guess the first time I've used them as actual stand alone characters instead of "avatars" of us.**

 **So...That scene was something to write.**

 **Story wrapping up soon. R/R.)**


	7. Note 1

...

...

...

I dunno anymore.

I dunno if I'm gonna write anymore GF stuff...Or anything...

I don't feel good...

I just...

...Bye.


	8. Note 2

...The Winds of Winter didn't reach its deadline, either...


	9. For Everyone Mad About the Ending

...

I didn't think I would live to see Valentine's Day, let alone another Christmas.

That first note at the end was just after I found out the release date of Weird3. The second one was when I realized...even if I got over it, Christmas was over. There would be no point in writing a holiday story in the off-season.

So...As I said in Stanley's Swing, I'm still here, but...

I have the ending of this story planned out, but as I said, it wouldn't make sense right now, so...

 **Fal-ler-la-la-days: Repost and Official Ending**

 **Christmas 2016**


	10. Farewell

...

Hey, guys...

...So...The holidays are officially coming up...

And...I dunno what I'm gonna do with this fic...or any of my GF fics...or any fics...

To be honest...

I've been at a standstill for months...all thanks to this stupid PTSD/depression combo that I've talked about sometimes...

... I've lost my passion for GF...and lately I'm losing my mind...

...The election didn't help, either...

...

So...I decided to just bump up, repost, this story, see what it does...

And I know negativity is not what you want over the holidays, and I'm sorry...

...

I originally wrote this story in a time of hardship and violence... In late 2015...

It's only gotten worse since then...for the world...for America...and sometimes... for me...

...

I "see" everyone who's read my stories, and I love you all...no matter who you are...I want you to know that...

And I know that someday, we will find peace and love on this earth...

And maybe I'll leave this free writing behind, and start finding who I am, soon...

But I know I'll never forget how writing and GF and everything has changed me...

And I know I will never stop fighting...and you won't too.

...

I've gone off on a tangent here...

So...Even though it's unfinished, I think this fic best conveys the feeling of joy and love I want...

Most of my fics...were pretty...sad...

...I'm debating whether I should publish this note...

...I hope you have enjoyed what was written here...

Again, I'm sorry, and I love you.

Phionix


End file.
